What Happened To Katie?
by FranAdams-DaughterofAchelois
Summary: What exactly happened to Katie Gardner? Why wasn't she in TLH? What happened if after the Titan War she never came back to CHB? What happened if she was found again in Camp Jupiter? What happens when Percy recognises her? What happens when the greeks arrive? Read 'What Happened to Katie' to find out... Percabeth Tratie Jasper Frazel Thalico Reyvian ReynaxOctavian
1. Prologue

**Just a bit about this story. It is set after the SoN, and during the MoA. It's a new twist. I thought about how Katie Gardener wasn't the TLH, and thought. what happens if she went missing during the Second Titan War? And she turned up at Camp Jupiter. And Percy recognised her after he got his memory back. What would happen when the Argo II turned up? Would Katie and Travis be reunited? IT IS AU**

**Anywho (hehe cool word - Anywho...) Onwards with this absolutely AMAZING story (If i do say so myself!)**

**THIS IS A DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY (because i'm too lazy to do any more) I DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS. IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS!**

**What Happened To Katie?  
By Fran Evans-Potter**

**Prologue**

A pair of sea-green eyes sparkled in recognition of a young, though not-that-younger-than-him girl. Green-grass eyes looked back at him in confusion.

"Katie? Katie Gardner?"

She smirked slightly. "Its about time you remembered someone else apart from Annabeth."

The black-haired boy, Percy, stumbled in his toga, and looked back at Katie. "But, what? You went missing after the Titan war in Manhattan. Travis, your cabin. They couldn't find you!"

Katie smiled sadly, her dirt brown hair falling out of its pony-tail as she shook her head sadly. "I can't tell you now Percy. I have to tell everybody. All of Camp Half-Blood. All of Camp Jupiter. At the same time. The Roman's think I'm a Roman. They ignore the fact that I don't a word of Latin."

"Well, didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"That all of Camp Half-Blood are coming on the Hephaestus cabin's boat. The Argo II."

"Hades! Really, it'll be great to see everybody again. And to use the Greek names freely! It's a dream!"

"I can imagine." Percy said. "Look. Is that the Argo II?" He pointed to a shape that was hovering in the fields of Mars.

"You better hurry up _praetor_, wouldn't want to miss the arrival of the Greeks!" Katie said.

"Your right! I'll see you later Katie." Percy called as he started to push through the crowd of Romans in front of him, to get to the front."

"Bye Percy!" Katie called over the crowd. A hand shot up in acknowledgement.

Katie shook her head as she continued through the crowd, all desperate to see the Argo II and the Greeks.

She took a small leaf charm off a necklace with 8 handmade beads on that she kept hidden. She touched the leaf and smiled, as the memories it brought flooded into her mind. She swung the leaf round, tiny as it was, like you would swing a sword. A smooth but rough leather grip appeared in her hand. The hilt came into view next. intricate leaf and vine designs patterns engraved into the metal. Then finally a 3 foot long blade. She smiled at the blade, the celestial bronze glinting in the sun.

She drew out another sword from a sheath at her hip, this one made of imperial gold. She shook her head as she threw the gold sword on to the ground beneath her. She then placed the celestial bronze one in the sheath. It was nice to have a balanced weapon again.

Katie put on her helmet, which she had taken off due to the heat of the Californian sun. Her eyes looking determindly at the Argo II, through the helmet, which covered most of her face. She started to make her way through the crowd to the front. Byt the time she made it to the front, she saw the whole of the Argo II, from the bronze dragon head at the front and the steering wheel at the bow. The ship was floating a few metres off the ground.

A ramp was from the Argo II'sdeck to the grass floor of the earth. A group of campers in orange t-shirts and Greek armour were at the bottom. Katie recognised a few, Annabeth Chase, Clarisse La Rue, Pollux from Dionysus, Miranda, from her own cabin, Travis and Connor Stoll from Hermes. And a few other campers that she could vaugley remember being in the Hermes cabin. They were three others, ones she didn't recognise.

Snapping Katie out of her thoughts, a voice sounded, Reyna the other praetor, "Our praetor, Percy Jackson, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque vouch for these ... _intruders_ to be allowed a peaceful stay at our noble camp. Does anybody else wish to support these... _graecus_?"

Shutting her eyes, Katie thought. She should speak out? Vouch for those who were her friends, _family_?

"I do."

Katie's voice rang out through the wize silent field. Both parties, Greek and Romans turned to face her.

"Step Froward." Reyna commanded. "Name?"

"Katie. Katie Payner."

"_Payner_?" She heard Travis whispered. She smiled to herself. Payner was a name she used at camp, Gardner sounded to cliche, her mother being Demeter and all. But she was called Katie Gardner to everybody except a few who knew about her dislike for her name. She looked to Travis' eyes. _He knew._

"Why do you vouch for these _graecus_?"

Taking a deep breath, Katie removed her helmet and look down at the ground, refus9ing to meet anybody's eyes.

"Speak!" Reyna's harsh voice cut through the silence.

"Είμαι Έλληνας, βλάκα! Είμαι κόρη της Δήμητρας, θεάς της συγκομιδής" **(I am a Greek, imbecile. I am a daugther of Demeter, goddess of the Harvest.)** Katie looked up to meet the eyes of her old camp-mates.

"what?" Reyna replied, confused. "What is the meaning of this Payner?"

Katie tore her eyes away from her camp-mates to meet Reyna's. "My name is Katie Gardner. I am a daughter of Demeter, goddess of the Harvest. A Greek."

Gasps rippled across the field, for very different reasons. Katie stepped forward to the Greeks, her friends, her family.

"Hey."

Before the others could reply, reyna strode forward, Octavian on her heels. Reyna roughly grabbed Katie's arm and held a dagger to her throat.

"Katie!" The Greeks called out.

"Not one toe out of line Greeks." Reyna snarled. "Or this one gets it."

Katie, quickly reached for her sword. Her hand wrapped around the hilt and leather girp, and she drew it. In the process she knocked the dagger away from her throat. The celestial bronze flinted dangerously in the cun. "You romans may have defeated a single titan and a few giants with hundreds of soldiers. But us Greeks defeated morew than you can imagine with 40 people. Way more than you can imagine."

Katie spun on her hell and walked towards her friends.

"Katie? What? How?" Miranda spluttered.

"Later Miranda, I want to see Annabeth and Percy's reunion." She replied and added on as an afterthought. "Its a long story. A _very_ long story."


	2. Different Meeting's

**First off I just want to say THANK YOU! to all my absolutely amazing review-ers!**

**The Avian-Olympian - Thanks! Your my first review-er so PM or review a story idea or a character you want me too add in (an OC)!**

**Mythomagic-Champion - Short but sweet eh? LOVE the name.**

**IAMNUMBER4 (Guest)**

**Thecrazyfilipinochic - interesting name!**

**Also thanks to all of you who i haven't mentioned - yet... who have reviewed and favourited this story! I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but i've got little time becuase i'm a bridesmaid at my Auntie's wedding and we have to go away for three days. I will be stuck in a cabin for three days with no internet. But don't worry, i'll make it up to you next week! I'll post two chapters, and one will be part of Katie's long-awaited, long story!**

**Love you guys! ~Fran Evans-Potter**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY...**

**What Happened To Katie?**  
**By Fran Evans-Potter**

**Chapter One - Different Meeting's**

Most of the Roman's attention had shifted, away from Katie and to Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth walked forward, some of the Roman's put a hand on their weapons, to warn her not to come a single step closer. "Percy?" she asked.

Percy smirked and said in reply, "_Wise Girl_?" mimicking her voice.

Before Annabeth could reply and react. Percy barely had time to react of a punch aimed at his gut. It made contact and he stumbled back clutching his stomach. When he stood up he managed to wheeze out. "Thanks Pinecone Face."

Thalia smirked and shook out her hand which she had just punched Percy with. "Anytime Kelp Head. Its fine, and and Annie here had an agreement. I get to injure you if you remember. But Annie still beat you in battles! Oh! And saves your butt!"

Annabeth huffed and shot a glare at Thalia. "Don't call me Annie!"

The Greeks watched on in amusement, whilst the Romans looked on in amazement.

Then Reyna's voice came out softly. "Jason?"

The Roman's faces switched from Poker to joy. Some were muttering. "Jason. Jason _Grace_? Where?"

Jason stepped out from the group of Greeks. Gasps fluttered across the Fields of Mars as the Roman's lost Praetor, was, well I guess - found.

Jason smiled, "Hey guys. Missed me!"

Some of the Roman's made a move to go and greet Jason, and to celebrate their praetor coming home. But Octavian's voice then denied them of that chance. "Halt! This isn't the same Jason that left us all those months ago. Look at him, he's a _graecus_. He's one of them. He's betrayed _us_. he has betrayed the _Legion_. He has betrayed _Rome_! I have foreseen it! These _graecus_ are _not_ to be trusted. They_ will_ be traitors! All of them!"

Silence rang out across the field. Until one voice came from within the Greek crowd. The Greeks parted and out came a girl with bright red hair and paint splattered clothes. She took on a trance-like state, a slight emerald mist started to form around her. "He lies..." she hissed. "The fates have not blessed him. He is the traitor. He_ lies..._" Then the oracle fainted, into two of the orange shirted campers arms. Rachel opened her eyes not five seconds later as Octavian shouted.

"Treachery!" Octavian called out. All the Greeks immediately glared at him.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked, in mock politeness.

"Yes?" Octavian sneered.

"Do you know what the Oracle of Delphi is?"

"Yes, the Oracle is-"

"Yes, Yes, do you know of the Prophecy of the 7?" Rachel interrupted.

"Yes but-"

"Do you know who chooses the Oracle of Delphi?" Rachel continued.

"The Gods, but I see how this is revela" Octavian started to explain.

"Do you know who the Oracle of Delphi currently is?"

"No."

"No? Well then. I am the Oracle of Delphi. If you think not then got and rip up some more stuffed toys to read fate." Rachel finished. Glaring at Octavian. Octavian shrunk back away from Rachel and hurried off. She smiled and turned around and started back to the Argo II. "I'll be in my bunk, _prophesying_!"

The Roman's just looked and stared after her. They then snapped out of their gaze, and shook their heads in amazement. The Greek's chuckled. "That's Rachel for you." Percy said, laughing along with the rest.

"Silence!" Reyna shout across the field and an immediate hush spread across Romans and Greeks alike. "Right." she started off. "I propose that we go to the senate room and discuss what to do next." Leo burst out laughing after this sentence. He kept on laughing until Piper whacked him across the head. "We should also hear the stories of the _graecus_ and this Matie Kayner." She smiled sweetly and said, "Sorry _Katie Payner_."

Katie rolled her eyes as she turned around, "Come on guys lets go. I think Jason and Percy might know the way to Senate Room. I'm sick of Reyna. Percy? Jason?"

Percy and Jason nodded and lead the way as they walked towards New Roame and the Senate Room.

"So Kates.." Travis began to say.

"Not yet Travis." Katie sighed, it was good to be back where she belonged. "Just wait with everybody else to hear the story!" She exclaimed. She then smiled and walked forward to speak with Annabeth, Thalia and the new girl, Piper.

Meanwhile back with the Romans...

"Those _graecus_ shouldn't be allowed here!" One kid shouted.

"Yeah, what were you thinking?!"

Suddenly Reyna stood in front of her Romans and smiled an evil smile as she began to speak to the assembled Roman Army. "Oh don't worry about the _graecus_. Myself and Octavian have plans for them. Soon we will have our Praetor, Jason, back and Rome will once again _rule_ over Athens! Now listen..." She began to explain after the cheer's for Rome faded out into the background.


End file.
